


What's Meant To Be

by Shwtlee



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Baby, Child development issues, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Rey Kenobi, Sex Dreams, Single mom Rey, Smut, Teacher Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:25:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: Single mom Rey with a troubled child. And kindergarten teacher Ben Solo.That's all I'm going to say.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reyloiscanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloiscanon/gifts).



> Prompt: Single Dad Ben and Teacher Rey or Single Mom Rey and Teacher Ben. - @ReyloNerd
> 
> Okay deals with child development issues. Nothing too in depth. Imagine Ben Solo as a child in Canon. Rey's son suffers from similar issues.
> 
> Ben can help. Maybe.

* * *

 

 

He had her up against the wall and thrusting into her with an unbelievable speed. Rey had never felt so aroused in her 20 years of life. She dipped her fingers in the soft hair of on the back if his head. She opened her mouth, her teeth biting into his shoulder, as she crashed into her ecstasy. Her arms falling open, her head thrown back, as she rode out the most intense orgasm of her life.

 

He put her down on her feet, holding her steady in his strong arms, as she gathered herself. Her heart was beating out of her chest, but as was his. She had her ear pressed against his chest and could hear the erratic thump thump of his heart.

 

“At least let me know your name?” he urged.

 

Rey pressed her fingers on his plush lips.

 

“Sshh.” He just ended up kissing her finger. Rey smiled, “Don't ruin the moment.”

 

“How is this fair?” he asked.

 

“Life isn't fair. It's all chances,” she said, pushing him off her.

 

As she pulled her pants up, zipping them.

 

“We will find each other; if it's meant to be.”

 

* * *

 

Rey gasped and sat up on her bed. Her bed, gasping her chest. She looked around, the room was dark. 5:30 AM flashing on her bedside digital clock.

 

It was a dream. She was having the same dream for months now. Rey didn't know what it all meant. And why now.

 

She decided not to dwell upon it, and threw her covers off, and got out bed. Pulling her hair up in a messy bun she started getting ready for the day.

 

Waking up half an hour early wasn't a bad idea for someone like Rey Kenobi.

 

She pulled the outfit she selected for the day last night and stepped into the washroom.

 

After she got dressed, she padded to his room. The door was slightly ajar and the galaxy lamp still spinning.

 

She turned off the lamp and pulled the blackout shade up, letting the bright sunlight shining inside the small bedroom.

 

The tiny body in the bed started stirring. He opened his eyes, face scrunching up in annoyance.

 

Rey smiled, kneeling beside him, ruffling his thick hair. “Wake up, sleepy head. It's time for school.”

 

His eyes shot open and he jumped up, throwing his duvets aside.

 

Rey laughed at his enthusiasm, as he ran towards his washroom.

 

“Wait up!” she called after him.

 

“There is no time to wait,” he shouted from the washroom.

 

Rey shook her head in amusement. She started pulling a clean t-shirt and jeans for him.

The door to the washroom flung open and he was outside. He took the clothes she was grasping in her hand, and started pulling the shirt on. It got stuck on his head so Rey started helping him.

 

“Slow down, Kal,” Rey said, pulling the shirt over his head, flattening his unruly hair just for a second. Then they spring back up into the dark flop it usually was.

 

“Mom! Did you forget? Today's my project!”

 

Rey shook her head. Her little man was way too interested in this project.

 

At the age of 5, her son Kal Kenobi had shown exceptional potential. He had always been special, curious beyond his years, but extremely sensitive. Even though he had been more than a little handful, for a single mom like Rey, she wouldn't change even a single thing about her precious baby.

 

Looking at his wide brown eyes kept her going. She had struggled a lot. Sometimes it felt like her life was a series of endless battles.

 

Growing up in foster care Rey learned early on she'd have to fight for what she wanted. Working tirelessly to get herself through school, then getting a scholarship to the most prestigious Engineering Institute in the country. Then fighting to keep her grades up and work odd jobs to meet the needs.

 

Through it all one thing Rey always certain of. Everything happens for a reason. And It didn't fail her in life. Every event happened brought her to where she was now.

 

That was why when she ended up getting pregnant after a serendipitous one night stand, Rey’s believe in fate got her through that pregnancy and birth of her baby boy. She graduated college while taking care of her infant son. Later she was scouted from the school and recruited to be an aeronautical engineer in a prestigious Engineering firm.

 

Her life got a little easier with the high paying job but her time was stretched between her career and a very demanding child.

 

She rarely had any time to spare, let along to herself.

 

But once Kal was admitted to his school it got even worse, before getting better.

 

Her son didn't interact with anyone. Kal was smart, but his social skills were less than adequate. He was getting into fights, bullying other kids, and irritating the teacher.

 

Kal was always anti social. The only person he responded to was her, and her alone. He wasn't even open to her closest friends who had always been there since he was born. Her son had an unusual attachment to her. And couldn't stand anyone around her.

 

Rey knew his behavior was hindering his normal social growth and didn't know where to seek help.

 

So when the school started to host an experimental social study to observe child psychology, Rey was more than willing to sign Kal up for it. And Rey didn't regret the decision.

 

The person running the research project was a renowned child psychologist. He had written various bestselling books on child development and led many groundbreaking research.

 

He wasn't a public figure though, but Rey had read his books after Kal’s principal Ms. Holdo lended it to her. Rey was instantly impressed by the man's intellect and intuition. It helped her understand many issues Kal was going through.

 

But what surprised her the most was how Kal reacted to the study. He was part of a class that practiced curriculums separate from the regular ones.

 

And her son became quick friends with the man running the project. He was the first person Kal interacted with properly, other than Rey. And it always made her wonder why.

 

“Mom.” Her son took her face between his tiny palms and looked deeply in her eyes. “Mr. Solo will give me a de-demerit if I'm late.”

 

He told her seriously. That only made Rey chuckle. “There are no demerits. And where did you even learn that word?”

 

“I heard Principal Holdo say that to a bunch of 2nd graders,” he informed her truthfully.

 

Rey smiled ruffling his hair. “Okay then. Grab you bag. Let's go.”

 

They had a quick breakfast. And Rey made Kal finish his banana smoothie.

 

When Rey dropped him in front of the school gate, he gave her a sloppy kiss before running into the building. As she pulled away, Rey couldn't help but thank this Mr Solo for her son's enthusiasm for school.

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo arranged the table and chairs in the classroom the way his children were used to. After their class, there was another batch of kindergartners in this classroom. And unlike his class, they left the place messy.

 

He started going through his notes and studies. He was after all designing the curriculum that every school could integrate into their programs.

 

He knew the observations he was making through the program would help him understand these children better. And develop a better curriculum.

 

He heard the door opening behind him and turned to find little Kal Kenobi standing there with flushed cheeks and a bright grin.

 

Something about the smile reminded him of a pair of hazel eyes long forgotten. Ben shook his head and smiled at the little man.

 

“You are bright and early today,” he mused, as Kal settled down in his usual seat. He opened his bag and started arranging his stationaries on the desk.

 

“I have my project ready,” he announced.

 

“That's great,” Ben said, “Wanna give me a demo before you show the class?”

 

Kal too a big gulp, looking down at his bag.

 

Ben crouched down beside his desk, looking eye to eye at little boy.

 

“It's okay. You can do it,” Ben encouraged.

 

Kal slowly nodded pulling the colorful chart of the solar system he made for his project.

 

* * *

 

“And that is how long it will take for one to go to Mars if we start today.” Kal finished his piece and nervously looked around at his audience.

 

They were all staring at him for a moment, Ben held his breath for a second. The little guy worked really hard for it, and almost did a flawless delivery of the presentation he prepared for himself. So when the first person slowly started clapping, it wasn't just Kal who let out a sign of relief.

 

Ben clapped along the crowd, amongst all his students in the class, little Kal Kenobi came the longest way. He was an extremely sensitive child, who also very misunderstood. But Ben was glad he responded to the special curriculum and soon became an active participant in the group.

 

Ben would call Kal his success. And kids like him was the reason why Ben got into the field. He was much like Kal and the other kids growing up. Later he figured out sometimes all he ever needed was a kind ear and a little understanding.

 

And that's what he planned to provide these troubled children.

 

When the class was over, and Ben was cleaning up he found Kal sticking around.

 

“What happened kid? You needed something or just waiting for your mom?” Ben asked knowing Kal’s mother was a single parent who sometimes got caught at work.

 

“I wanted to ask you something.” he mumbled looking down at his feet.

 

Ben pulled a chair up and gestured Kal to sit down as well.

 

Once seated Kal blurted out his queries. “Is it true you are leaving at the end of term?”

 

“Yes. I was here for your year, now I have to get back to my work,” Ben told him. As much as he rather not leave them, he must.

 

“And you will be moving up to 1st grade. Isn't that exciting?”

 

“Yes but I don't want you to go,” Kal mumbled in a heavy voice.

 

Ben felt bad. If he was honest he didn't want to leave them either. Especially Kal, as Ben was his first friend outside his mother. Now he did have more friends but it would be hard for Kal to face the change. Ben knew the feeling and he couldn't blame the boy.

 

“But I will come and visit. We are buddies right?” ben said, raised his hand for a fist bump.

 

Kal smiled, and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay then give me five,” Ben said raising his hand.

 

The little boy did and then Ben walked him out of the classroom.

 

There was a car waiting outside of the glass door.

 

“My mom is here,” Kal informed him. “Bye, Mr. Solo.”

 

The little boy shouted over his shoulder as he ran outside to the car parked in the carb.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So there are several time jumps. Hope you can keep up and it isn't too confusing.
> 
> 2\. Star Wars Saga is a famous classic book series by George Lucas. He is the Asimov of this au. 
> 
> 3\. Have you ever watched the movie serendipity? heads up. Always wanted to write an au.
> 
> 4\. [Kal when he grew up ](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com/post/172943395138/reylo-babe-this-is-kal-when-he-is-all-grown-up)  
>  
> 
> 5.[Baby Kal Art ](https://shwtlee2reylo.tumblr.com/post/172904413498/spaceausten-au-reylo-baby-from) by [@spaceausten](https://spaceausten.tumblr.com/) please check it out and give my friend some love?

* * *

 

 

_Ben never met someone so different. This girl with her bright hazel eyes was beating him in everything. She slammed the shot glass down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand._

 

_“As usual. I win!” she exclaimed pointing at the glasses in front of her._

 

_They made a bet about who can drink the most amount of tequila shots in 30 seconds._

 

_And as Ben counted, she downed one more than him. He just chuckled as she got up and started jumping around, calling him a loser and making L signs._

 

_“Okay. Okay. I lost. So you really are not even going tell me your name? Come on!” Ben groaned, throwing his arms up._

 

_She smiled sashaying towards him and standing between his parted legs, encircling her arms around his neck._

 

_“Don't be disappointed. The night is still young,” she said capturing his lips again._

 

_When she pulled away, he stood up from his bar stool, grabbing her hand. “Let's get out of here.”_

 

* * *

 

 

_The door of the roof slammed open as she pulled him closer with the lapel of his leather jacket. Ben closed the door to the roof shut behind him as she feasted on his lips. She liked kissing him Ben could tell._

 

_Then she pulled away, looking up at the sky. A bright toothy smile breaking on her face._

 

_“It's beautiful out here,” she said._

 

_“Yeah,” Ben agreed but he wasn't really talking about the stars._

 

_She giggled holding his face between her hands kissing him again. They got lost in each other; it was only when she started pulling at his belt that Ben broke the kiss._

 

_“Are you sure about this?” Ben asked looking deep into her hazel eyes._

 

_“Yes,” she said, biting her lips and nodding her head vigorously._

 

_“Okay,” Ben said, pulling his shirt over his head and picking her up. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist._

 

_After little maneuvering, Ben was sheathed deep inside her. He had never felt so complete in his life. She felt like home and Ben didn't want to ever let go of her._

 

_He wanted to just stay like that buried in her but his little spitfire was impatient. She nudged him to get moving and Ben could only oblige._

 

_It wasn't long before she was crashing into her orgasm. The tight squeeze of her warm pussy triggering his own release, and before he could pull out he was coming buried deep inside her. Not that he'd have been successful as she locked her ankles around his waist, keeping him close to her._

 

_Her arms fell open and she threw her head back, her mouth falling open. Ben knew in that moment she was the most beautiful woman in the world, and he didn't want to lose her_

 

_After a while, her legs loosened around him and Ben decided to slowly set her down on her feet. Her knees were a little wobbly, so he held her tight, and she rested her head on his bare chest._

 

_Ben knew his heart was beating out of his chest. But he gathered all his courage and asked one more time._

 

_“At least let me know your name?” he pleaded._

 

_She pressed her fingers on his lips._

 

_“Sshh.” Ben just ended up kissing her fingers, that made her smile wider, “Don't ruin the moment.”_

 

_“How is this fair?” he asked._

 

_“Life isn't fair. It's all chances,” she said, pushing him off her._

 

_She pulled her pants up, zipping them._

 

_“We will find each other; if it's meant to be.”_

 

_Saying that she opened the door and walked out. Ben hurriedly followed behind, zipping his pants._

 

_“Sweetheart. Wait up,” he called._

 

_When he caught up with the speedster he said,“Hey, we can't leave everything to fate. C’mon, give us a chance.”_

 

_They were walking down the sidewalk from the club, she paused and Ben felt hopeful. But then she walked right into the bookstore they were just passing by._

 

_Ben followed her like the lost puppy he was._

 

_“Now what are we doing?” he asked._

 

_“Well you said your favorite book from the Star Wars Saga is the Episode V, right?” she asked._

 

_Ben didn't know where she was going with this. So he just nodded. They talked about it earlier tonight._

 

_She picked up a copy of Episode IV and Episode V, and quickly paid for it._

 

_“Can you at least tell me what you are doing?”_

 

_She stepped outside and handed him the book and a pen she somehow pulled out of thin air. “You write your name and contacts on this one.”_

 

_Ben just shook his head and took the book and started writing his full name, his email and his phone number. And a short message for her. Once he was done, she took the book and ran across the empty street to the other side._

 

_“Hey!” Ben again called after her as he too crossed the street._

 

_She stepped into a small thrift store. Ben waited outside for her. She walked out after a while, and marched ahead._

 

_“What just happened?” he asked._

 

_“I just donated the book.” she said in a nonchalant tone. Like it wasn't the weirdest thing to do._

 

_“You what? Where is the sense in that?” Ben asked, holding her by her shoulder._

 

_“Well I will take my copy and write my information on it. And donate it to the nearest book shop tomorrow morning. And if either of the books make their way back to us, that means it's meant to be,” she said, like it was the most obvious thing._

 

_“You are crazy, you know that,” Ben told her. He could believe the situation he was in. He found the perfect girl and he was about to lose her, because she was absolutely mental._

 

_“I know,” she said wrapping her arms around his neck once again and kissing him deeply. Ben almost felt his breath catch in his chest. But then it was over and she was pulling away. And next thing he knows she was getting into a cab she called when he was distracted by the kiss and was gone._

 

* * *

 

Ben Solo woke up to an empty bed, and a heavy heart. It wasn't unusual for him to wake up with that memory playing in his head.

 

It was the oddest night of Ben's life and the most magical one. He sometimes wondered if he made it all up, built the perfect girl in his head. Or if it was all a dream.

 

Although that never kept him from stopping by every thrift store, old bookstore, library to check the copy of Episode IV. But so far no luck.

 

He pushed up, not looking forward to another day of the same thing. His life was pretty empty and most days felt meaningless. Social interactions were hard so he kept it to minimum.

 

Only the children he worked with made getting through a day like this easier. Ben Solo was passionate about his work and helping those kids out. So they can someday lead a better life then he ever could.

 

Sighing, Ben packed up his bag and stepped out of his apartment.

 

He was still distracted when he walked into his classroom and was arranging things when Kal Kenobi walked in taking his usual seat. Ben tried to lighten his mood and soon all the other children started filing in.

 

* * *

 

“So are you up for tonight?” Jessica asked perching on her desk, as Rose observed from the doorway.

 

“No I can't Jess, and you know it,” Rey said, shutting her laptop off and putting it back in her bag.

 

“Come on, I have already asked your neighbor Kaydel, and she is happy to watch over Kal for the night,” Jessika urged. “Rey you need this.”

 

“Umm. No I don't,” she said, getting up and filing some of the documents from her desk in the cabinet in the corner.

 

“Rey, it's Friday night. Kal is old enough now. It's time to get back to the scene,” Jess said, “Tell her Rose.”

 

“She is right, Rey. You can't spend your whole life alone,” Rose backed her up.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. She knew her friends were looking out for her. They always had her back. But the thought of leaving Kal and going out drinking with friends didn't sound the most appealing thing to Rey. If she was honest, her ideal night now would be to order food in and watch something with her little man, and then read a book to him before sleep.

 

The idea of introducing a new man to his life wasn't only terrifying it might just push back the progress Kal made so far. She couldn't possibly be that selfish. Besides, if she was supposed to find someone, it would happen without her going out of her way to make it happen. Now more than ever Rey’s belief in her fate was stronger.

 

“I am not alone. I have my little man,” she said, shouldering her bag. “A drunken night doesn't sound as appealing as it used to when you have kids.”

 

“Well he wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for a drunken night with us,” Jessika deadpanned.

 

Rey shook her head at her friend opening the door and stepping out. The other two followed behind. “Maybe Mr. Right is just another drunken night away,” Rose interjected.

 

“Come on, Rey. This fate bullshit kept you away from being truly happy. I think it's time you give up on that kick and look at what's in front of you,” Jessika said, pointing at someone approaching them.

 

Rey looked up to find Finn approaching them. His face lit up at the sight of her, as always. Rey rolled her eyes and looked at Jessika.

 

“What? Maybe Mr. Good Enough has been right in front of you all along,” she shrugged.

 

“You know Finn is like brother to me,” Rey whined.

 

“Well someone tell him that,” Jessika said. “Who am I kidding? He is barking up the wrong tree anyway.” She pointed at Rose, who looked flustered as Finn joined them.

 

“How's it going, girls?” Finn asked with a bright smile, looking straight at Rey.

 

Rey couldn't help but shake her head. She tried make him aware she didn't like him like that. But Finn just didn't seem to get the hint. Not to mention, Kal couldn't stand the sight of him.

 

Rey's little boy was extremely possessive and very territorial. Sometimes she wondered where he got that from? Rey certainly wasn't like that. But Kal was always fidgety around other people, especially Rey's friends. Ever since he was born, the boy consumed her time and attention. She could feel the distance that was forming between her and the people close to her. But Rey really had no choice. And even if she did, she'd always choose Kal over anybody. He was her heart and her reason for living. First time in her life Rey had something she could call her own. Kal was part of her and nothing could ever change that. She would never be alone now.

 

“They are planning for a night out. You should join them. Rose would really like that,” she said, biting her lips to stop herself for laughing at Rose throwing a death glare her way. “I, on the other hand have a date with the most beautiful little man in the world.” she said, walking away, “Have fun!”

 

* * *

 

By the time Rey pulled up in front of the school, most parents had picked up their kids. She quickly had to make a stop at a bookstore to pick up a copy of Episode V Empire Strikes Back. She had been reading Kal the Saga one by one. And he made her promise they'd start the new book tonight.

 

Rey chuckled, opening the book as she stepped out of her car. It was an old habit to check the front page. She didn't even have time to check it today.

 

She shook her head at her own silliness, still holding out hope for something that might never happen.

 

But the moment her eyes fell on the page, her heart stopped.

 

Written on it, in fine cursive was:

 

**_To the girl with twinkling hazel eyes,_ **

 

**_May the stars shine your way back to me._ **

 

**_Love,_ **

 

**_Ben Solo._ **

 

 _“Ben Solo_..” Rey whispered, “It can't be-"

 

“Mom!” she heard her son's voice at the same time something small and fast collided with the back of her legs. She turned around, still struggling to find her voice.

 

Her eyes fell on the man rooted to the open front door of the school. Somehow she expected him to be there.

 

The same dark hair as she remembered. And those wide brown eyes that haunted her dreams for all these years, stared back at her in clear recognition.

 

“It _is_ you.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now wait... let me tell you how much your responses meant to me. This is my first fic to reach 200 on the first chapter. I fucking love you guys. I have never felt so much love, and so motivated to write something.
> 
> *cries forever in the corner*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben!” Rey whispered. And she was certain he heard her too.
> 
> “Rey?” he said, almost to himself. As if tasting the name on his lips. Rey was surprised that he knew her name.
> 
> “Mommy! Mommy! Everyone liked my project,” Kal said, tugging at her arm. “Tell her Mr. Solo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm so i ran the child issues with people with greater knowledge in the topics than me. 
> 
> The grandparents story was inspired by the story of [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/pseuds/AlbaStarGazer) 's grandparents.
> 
> Also Adam Driver's eyes are heterochromic. I couldn't find the close up posts. Will reblog on my blog when I find it.

 

* * *

 

 

_The next day Rey woke up with a hangover but still in a good mood. She wrote her name and contacts on her copy of The New Hope and donated it to the nearest library._

 

_Rey's faith in destiny came from her grandparents who met by chance. She liked to read, and he was working in a library for the summer. She'd leave a note in every book she read, and her grandfather would find those and leave his own message._

 

_It soon turned into a game and over the course of summer they kept exchanging notes. And on the last day of his summer job they ran into each other. They'd been together for 51 years and then died within 2 days difference when Rey was 10. She wanted what they had._

 

_The weeks that followed the night were uneventful. She was in the city sharing a room with a friend for the summer, while interning for a company._

 

_Rey did wonder if she'd run into him or get his call. Even though she knew it was highly unlikely. Besides, she didn't even know if it was meant to be. People did casual hookups all the time. Not Rey though. But what was to say it wasn't just that for him? If she gave him her number and if he even called; Rey was aware men don't call back; they might hookup again. Maybe even date. But eventually it would end and this night would turn into a bad memory._

 

_This way it would always be special. And something she could look back and remember fondly. And if they were meant to be, when they found each other, it would be even more memorable._

 

_But then one day Rey woke up feeling extremely sick. And had to go to the hospital. The on call doctor informed her that she was 5 weeks pregnant. Rey knew then there was definitely a reason behind that night. She was supposed to have this gift._

 

_All through her pregnancy, Rey wished he was there. She regretted not exchanging information then. He would've wanted to know he was going to be a father. He deserved to know that much at least. Then even if they weren't together he could have been a part of her life, part of their lives._

 

_Unfortunately it was her stubbornness that stopped it from happening._

 

_Although she kept her hopes up. Expecting him to walk through the door or seek her out any moment. But it never happened. Over time she came to believe it wasn't meant to be after all. But it wasn't a mistake because she was definitely meant to have her baby._

 

_Since the moment Kal was born, he looked into her eyes, Rey knew she'd never be alone ever again, and she would always have love in her life. He was the light of her eyes and her heart belonged to him._

 

_Rey's pregnancy with Kal was a little difficult._

_She was extremely underweight and had to gain in order to provide the baby with sufficient nutrients. She was in labor for 22 hours. Mostly alone._

 

_Rey felt like her baby's dad would have been someone who wanted to be here. To witness his birth. She regretted not talking his name and number then. She really missed him at that moment. But alas she'd been stubborn. That was the only moment she admitted her mistake. Later when she recovered she thought it was a silly thought. But on the inside she knew in her hardest hour she regretted making that decision for them. She wanted him in her life. She wanted him to know his son._

 

_Weeks become months. Months became years. And slowly Kal grew up into a thoughtful young man. His mommy was his world. The little boy watched over Rey as much as she watched over him. Rey often wondered how come her son was so caring and kind to her. He was only a little boy. But Kal took care of his mommy._

 

_The baby was infatuated with her. She was the sun and the stars of his tiny universe. He didn't like anyone in his vicinity, or anyone touching him. Only Rey was allowed to touch and hold him._

 

_From his behavior people assumed he'd be a fussy baby. And they felt bad for Rey to have to deal with him while she had so much on her plate already._

 

_But Kal was never a bother for his mama. He was a quiet baby. Only cried when he was hungry. Almost as if her baby knew his mama need him to be good._

 

_Kal didn't like company. It took him time to warm up to Jess and Rose. Not entirely but he wasn't irritated or anxious around them after a while. But Finn he couldn't stand. Even as a baby he'd cry until Finn was sent to the next room._

 

_When he was older Rey realized what it was about. Her baby was very possessive of her. Anyone he felt like a threat to his autonomy to her made him agitated. Everyone knew Finn's feelings for her. And her smart little man sniffed it out on him and wanted him gone._

 

_Kal never opened up to any man. And his guards were always up around them. That's why it was such a surprise to Rey when he got so attached to his teacher._

 

_There was something about the man. Rey could tell he broke Kal’s hard shell and made his own place._

 

_She remembered Kal’s first day at Dr. Solo’s class. He came home and was quiet. Rey as usual got worried._

 

_“What happened, sweetheart,” Rey asked him, using the endearment Rey picked up from his father._

 

_“I made a friend today,” Kal mumbled not looking up, still fiddling with his shoelaces._

 

_“Really? What's his name?” Rey urged him on._

 

_“Well Mr. Solo asked us to pair with someone. And I didn't want to talk to any of them,” he added then paused, “So Mr. Solo became my partner, and said I  can be his friend.” He smiled. It was infectious and made her laugh too._

 

_“My friend's name is Ben.”_

 

* * *

 

“Ben!” Rey whispered. And she was certain he heard her too.

 

“Rey?” he said, almost to himself. As if tasting the name on his lips. Rey was surprised that he knew her name.

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Everyone liked my project,” Kal said, tugging at her arm. “Tell her Mr. Solo!”

 

They were still staring at each other. But Kal’s voice seemed to have shaken him out of his stupor because he smiled at her son, ruffling his hair.

 

“He did great,” Ben said, looking back at her. His eyes were warm, and his smile was kind. Just like she remembered.

 

“That's amazing,” Rey managed, then looked back at Ben “Thanks for helping him so much. I know it's difficult. But he is doing so much better now.”

 

He smiled, but it was a sad one. Then looked at her son with such warm eyes it made her heart ache.

 

“Well, I kind of know how he feels,” he told her. But seeing Rey’s confusion he elaborated.

 

“I mean I had the same issues growing up,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “The reason why I decided to take this as a career.”

 

Rey’s heart squeezed at his words. _Is that why Kal is-?_ She didn't even dare to finish her thought.

 

Rey opened the door for Kal. “Come baby, get in.”

 

Kal climbed into his car seat, as Rey strapped him in before giving his head a kiss.

 

When she looked back, Ben was staring at her.

 

“Okay then,” she said, shutting Kal’s door. And opening her own door, “Umm, see you around.”

 

She didn't wait for his response and got behind the wheel. Rey was not prepared to face this right now. She didn't know how to handle the situation. She needed time to figure it out.

 

Besides she didn't know anything about him. Even if fate had brought them back in this moment, Rey didn't know the purpose behind it. So many years had passed. And they were not the same people. And Rey didn't know how to handle it-- handle hope or disappointment.

 

And Kal. Her baby. She never had the chance to tell him anything about her past. Not that he was old enough to know or wonder about how he came to be.

 

Her critical thinking mind was short circuiting just thinking about all the variables and all the things that could go wrong if she made any rash decision or slipped up.

 

Ben didn't know anything. And Rey didn't want to burden him now without knowing what stage of life he was in. If he had someone in his life. If he was married. If he was ready to know he had a son he knew nothing about. Rey could never fault him for anything. He didn't know. She never gave them the chance and she was the only one to blame for it.

 

Rey shook herself out of her thoughts. She needed to get away, needed to process.

 

But Ben was calling her.

 

She looked at him through the window of the passenger seat.

 

“Rey,” he called again.

 

“Uh, um yes?” Rey forced a smile.

 

“Can we talk? Please?” he asked.

 

“Ah-" Rey didn't know how to respond.

 

“Well I let you walk away once,” he said with a smile, but the accusation was clear on his tone. “You promised if we saw each other again-” he paused, “And here we are.”

 

His eyes were so earnest. And Rey just didn't have any excuse this time. She nodded. She couldn't walk away. Not this time. He did listen to her the last time. She promised she'd answer his questions when they met. He held up his end of the bargain. He let her walk away. She couldn't deny him again.

 

“Get in,” she nodded.

 

He opened the passenger side door and hopped in.

 

* * *

 

 

Ben strapped himself in. His heart was beating out of her chest. It's her. She was right in front of him. Ben could barely believe his eyes. He had so many things to ask her. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to hear her talk. He wanted so much but he didn't know how.

 

She clearly had moved on. Unlike him who had been looking for her everywhere for all these years. But she had a child. Was she married?

 

No. She wasn't. He knew her because Amilyn talked about Kal’s mom with him. She was a single mom. So she wasn't married. But that didn't mean she didn't have someone in her life. Or if she'd want the things he wanted.

 

And Ben wanted her. He only ever wanted her. Ever since that night. Ben waited. Ben searched. Ben never wanted anyone else.

 

Rey Kenobi. The girl he looked all over for.

 

Kal. Ben reminded himself. He cared about the boy. Rey obviously was nervous. And Ben understood why. He needed to be more considerate. He would leave her alone if she wanted. But for now Ben just couldn't let her go, he needed to know. He needed to know her.

 

“Mommy can Mr. Solo come to my birthday as well?” The boy suddenly spoke out, snapping  Ben out of his reverie.

 

“I don't know baby. He must be busy,” Rey said, looking up at the rear view mirror.

 

“I'd love to come actually,” Ben said, looking back at Kal. “Of course if you are okay with that,” he added looking back at Rey.

 

“I'm okay,” she mumbled.

 

“Yay!” Kal exclaimed. “It's in an arcade, it will be so much fun.”

 

“Oh really?” Ben enthused, “When is it?”

 

“In a week. 8th of June,” Kal informed him with a toothy grin. “I will be 6 years old!”

 

Ben smiled back. But then something hit him. Kal was 6. He meet Rey around 7 years ago. It was late fall. It was early October.

 

The cogs in his brain was turning very slowly as he had a very dangerous thought. Ben looked back at the boy, who got his star wars themed rubix cube out and was trying to solve it. His dark mop of hair, falling on his eyes, as he looked down with concentration. Kal’s big ears, much like his, were sticking out from under his hair.

 

Kal probably felt Ben's eyes on him as he looked up at him and smiled. It was like looking at a mirror. The pair of same heterochromic golden brown eyes stared back at him.

 

Ben’s heart stopped. He head snapped back meeting the hazel eyes of Rey. And her guilty expression told Ben she figured out that Ben knew!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Ben !
> 
> Let me know your thoughts in the comments. And know I cherish every single one of them. They are the motivational drive behind each new updates!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ben?” Rey called, standing behind him. She wanted to pat his back, to make him feel better. But didn't dare touch him in this state.
> 
> “How co-could you do this to me?” he managed to get out, as he straightened up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he asked again. “How could you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun! Rey's in trouble. How do babies figure it out?

* * *

 

Rey saw the exact moment he figured it all out. He was staring at her son with utter astonishment in his face. She was observing them in the rearview mirror. Then Ben turned to look at her.

 

His eyes were full of hurt and accusation. Rey tried to plead with him to not react; not in front of her little boy. But she could also see the pain in Ben's eyes. He turned away from her, looking out of the window. Rey looked ahead as well. It all happened in few seconds but it felt like eternity.

 

Her chest felt tight and she could hear him breathing hard beside her. Ben was freaking out. But for Kal’s sake he was trying not to express his frustration out loud.

 

Rey saw him clutching his knees, his fingers digging into his flesh. She clenched her teeth from making any noise or letting out the sob that she felt coming inevitably.

 

When it got to be too much, when she knew they both needed to breathe, Rey pulled up on the side of the road.

 

Ben got out first. Kal was surprised at the sudden stoppage. He was looking out of the window searching for Ben.

 

“What happened, mommy?” he asked worriedly.

 

“Nothing, baby. Mr Solo isn't feeling well.” She swallowed back her own nausea. “Stay here, I'm going to check on him.”

 

She got out, locking the door behind her. The cool evening breeze helped tamp down her queasiness. She found Ben bent over with his hands braced on his knees, being sick on the side of the road.

 

“Ben?” Rey called, standing behind him. She wanted to pat his back, to make him feel better. But didn't dare touch him in this state.

 

“How co-could you do this to me?” he managed to get out, as he straightened up. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he asked again. “How could you?”

 

“I'm sorry Ben. I had no way of contacting you. And I know I'm the only one to blame for it,” she finally sobbed out. “It was the biggest mistake of my life, not learning your name.”

 

Rey knew Ben wanted to say more but his eyes softened when he looked back at her.

 

“We need to talk,” He told her, walking close to her.

 

Rey nodded. “And we will. But Kal is getting anxious.”

 

“I know,” Ben agreed as he started to head back to the car.

 

Rey could only follow. They both got into the car.

 

“What happened?” Kal asked right away.

 

Ben turned around to look at him and forced a smile on his face, as he answered the boy's question.

 

“Nothing, buddy. It's probably something I ate for lunch,” he said.

 

Kal reached up and wiped something off his cheek.

 

“Are you crying Mr. Solo? Is it your tummy?” Kal asked sweetly.

 

Ben grasped his tiny hand and kept it against his cheek. Rey felt his breath catching in his chest. As Ben kissed the inside of Kal’s palm and nodded.

 

“It's my tummy,” Ben lied.

 

“Then you should have chicken soup,” Kal suggested, making Ben chuckle. 

 

“I should,” Ben agreed. 

 

“Come with us to Takodana. They have my favorite chicken dish.”

 

Rey was surprised at Kal’s enthusiasm. They were going to Takodana for Friday night dinner. And Rey guessed Ben would be coming along.

 

* * *

 

The dinner went well. They sat in their usual booth with Ben sitting across from them. Kal chatted along the whole time. She had to give Ben this, he was patiently listening and didn't let his feelings cloud his interactions with the boy. She understood he was very good at what he does. And her respect for him only grew.

 

Maz, the owner of the establishment and a long time friend, gave Rey a knowing look she tried to ignore. Now that she noticed, anyone who saw Ben and Kal together would know they are related. The boy went after his father more than Rey’d care to admit.

 

Rey noticed Ben kept his eyes trained on Kal. He was avoiding looking at her the whole time they were there. She tried not to feel hurt by it. He needed time to process.

 

After Kal finished his dinner, Ben took him to wash his hands. Rey was sitting at the table getting the check when Maz slipped into the seat Ben was just occupying.

 

“He is the father, isn't he?” she asked, but Rey had a feeling she already knew.

 

“Yes, Maz,” Rey nodded. Maz was very close to Rey and Kal. She knew her grandparents and was a family friend. Later Maz became more of guardian figure for Rey. And she was aware of the circumstances Kal was conceived under.

 

“Who would've known? It's little Ben Solo,” Maz said, with a mirthless laugh.

 

Rey furrowed her brows. “You know him?”

 

“I know his whole family. He's been coming here since he was a baby.” Then she reached out and placed a hand over Rey's. “Talk to him. He is a good boy.”

 

“What if he doesn't understand?” Rey mumbled, as if to herself.

 

Ben and Kal were back before Maz could reply to her. 

 

“Hello, Maz,” Ben greeted.

 

“Ben Solo. It's been a while," she said, then ruffled Kal’s hair and walked away from their table. But not before shooting Rey one last look that clearly said,  _ talk to him. _

 

Rey got up as well, following the boys out of the restaurant.

 

* * *

 

It seemed like Ben was coming along. He said he wanted to talk. So Rey was giving him space and not pressing. 

 

They drove to her apartment and when she looked back Kal was already asleep in his car seat.

 

As she parked the car, Ben got out and carefully unbuckled Kal from his car seat, and picking him up in his arms. Her baby automatically wrapped his arms around Ben's neck.

 

Rey grabbed her stuffs and started walking towards the elevator as Ben followed behind. She led the way to their apartment and unlocked the door to let Ben in.

 

He walked in and stood in the middle of her living room. Still holding Kal, Ben looked around her room. His eyes were so soft. Rey didn't know what he was thinking.

 

* * *

 

Ben didn't know what to think or how to react. He followed her back to her home. As he held the little boy to his chest, Ben realized he haven't felt peace like this ever. The boy’s tiny heart beating against his own. Ben felt so overwhelmed, he fought from breaking down and crying.

 

“His room is this way,” Rey told as she opened the door of Kal’s room.

 

Ben walked inside the tiny room. It was painted in a light shade of blue. And the walls were decorated with charts of solar system, elaborate maps of the Andromeda galaxy. Ben smiled, internally observing Kal’s fascination with the stars. It did run in his family.

 

Rey pulled the duvet aside as Ben gently laid the boy down on his bed. He tucked the covers up around him, and brushed his hair aside. Kal opened his eyes slightly and smiled up at him.

 

He held onto Ben’s hand, and groggily asked him, “Ben, are you leaving?”

 

“No, I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart,” Ben said, “Go back to sleep.”

 

“I want Grey,” he said with barely opened eyes, his hands reaching for something.

 

Ben looked back at Rey, confused. She pointed at a baby elephant plush toy on his bedside table. Ben gave it to Kal who hugged the soft little doll to his chest. Ben could tell he was already asleep.

 

He got up and followed Rey out of the room as she turned the light off. 

 

Ben walked over to her couch and sat down. He could feel his anxiety spiking and shortness in his breath. A moment later Rey came around sat beside him. She handed him a glass of water that he gladly accepted, downing it in one go. Rey took the glass from him and put it on the coffee table.

 

“I have a son,” Ben managed to croaked out. “I didn’t even know he existed. He was born, he learned how to walk, how to talk. And I didn’t get to see any of it. I was never there. How could I forgive myself for that?”

 

“Oh Ben,” Rey said, moving forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Rey said, barely over a whisper. “I’m the only one to blame. When I figured out I was pregnant, I regretted making that decision for us. It was all a game to me. I should have at least let us exchange numbers.”  She sounded so sad, Ben felt like pulling her to his chest. But he let her continue.

 

“I wanted you there. When I first felt him move, when I went into labor, when I first held him in my arms. I wanted you with me. I wanted you with us.”

 

“And I would have been, Rey.” Ben turned to face her, taking her dainty hands in his. “If only I'd known. I regretted letting you walk away every day since that night. Now I have more reasons.” He let out the sob he was holding in. “I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you had to go through everything alone.”

 

Ben tried to express his earnestness, his regret, and his feelings. 

 

His heart hadn't even caught up with the shock of finding her-- this was way too much for him to handle. She was more beautiful than he remembered. The freckles dusting over her nose was still the most adorable thing he'd seen.

 

And her eyes still sparkled. Those lips were the color of pink he’d been looking for in the crowd.

 

She was right in front of him. But Ben was not prepared to have her. 

 

“I missed you,” Ben whispered. “Stars, I missed you so much.” He pulled her closer.“What were you thinking leaving it all on chance? I have looked all over the city for that wretched book,” Ben exasperated.

 

Rey pulled away and Ben regretted saying those things. He knew how passionate she was about her belief.

 

But she was reaching into her bag that she dropped on top of the coffee table, and pulled out a copy of Empire Strikes Back. She held it out for him.

 

Ben took the book with shaking fingers. Opening the front page he felt his breath catch. It was his words from all those years ago.

 

“But- But you found it.” 

 

“Yes. Today. Right before we met.” She answered.

 

* * *

Ben put the book down and wiped his eyes with the inside of his palm. The gesture reminded Rey so much of Kal. She couldn't help but reach out and ran her fingers through the hair in the back of his head. Doing this would always calm Kal down.

 

It wasn't any different for his father. Ben melted into the touch and Rey pulled his head down on her chest. He buried his face into her in an instance. He was crying again. And Rey let him do it. Letting it out would be better than holding the pain in. She kept running her fingers through his silky raven hair.

 

She felt his arms going around her torso as he wept. Like a well practiced habit Rey found herself shushing him, much like how she did when Kal was having one of his moments.

 

Her cheeks were wet too. She never dared to imagine finding him, let alone having him like this. He was so vulnerable and Rey had an intense urge to hold him and protect him. 

 

After a while Ben was just quiet. His ears were pressed against her chest and Rey knew what he was doing. He was listening to her heartbeat. That was a good way to focus and calm yourself down. And he was trying to.

 

Then he looked up. His eyes were so dark but also bloodshot. She wiped the wetness from under his left eyes, cupping the side of his face. He turned his face and planted a kiss inside of her palm, then started nuzzling her wrist.

 

Then he slowly raised up, his face was so close to hers, it was hard for Rey to focus. Ben softly brushed his lips against hers. 

 

Rey sighed against his kiss and then tried to deepen it. Which clearly encouraged him as Ben surged forward holding her closely as he pushed her back into the cushions. But his lips were soft and tentative on her. Rey could feel the wetness of his tears on his plush lips. 

 

After a long moment of being lost in the kiss, they pulled away. Ben was lying partially on top of her. He tried move away, but Rey wasn't willing to part from him just yet. So Ben once again settled on top of her chest. They stayed liked that for a while before sleep inevitability took over.

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO much love... I can't believe you guys. Why I'm so motivated to write more. Keep it up if you want frequent updates lovies ;-) I take bribe. :P hehheh
> 
> I'm so overwhelmed by your response. x_x i really don't deserve this love.
> 
> This chapter was hard to write. too much emotions. Don't know if I got them write tho
> 
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben opened his eyes to find two large brown eyes filled with mischief staring at him. He was so close their noses were almost touching.
> 
> “Kal?” Ben croaked out.
> 
> “Ben, you stayed!” little Kal squealed, standing up and throwing his arms up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.. sorry for the delay. Don't worry will update more frequently from now on. ^_^

 

* * *

 

 

Ben woke up next morning to the fluttering beat of a heart against his ears and bright light behind his closed lids. His head was resting on a soft surface, that vaguely smelled like rose and lavender. He proceeded to nuzzle his face onto the softness, breathing in the floral scent. It was strangely comforting and made him feel safe.

 

Then he felt a poke on his cheek. He furrowed his brows in annoyance at the intrusion. But the poking continued. Then it proceeded on to pry his eyelids open, by pulling at his eyelashes. Ben's hand shot up capturing the intruding object.

 

It was a small hand that felt soft and dainty in his large ones. The capture was followed by a peal of giggle and the surface to move as well.

 

Ben opened his eyes to find two large brown eyes filled with mischief staring at him. He was so close their noses were almost touching.

 

“Kal?” Ben croaked out.

 

“Ben, you stayed!” little Kal squealed, standing up and throwing his arms up in the air.

 

Ben's sleepy brain took a moment to catch up with his surroundings before everything from last night came rushing in.

 

He raised his head up to meet Rey’s beautiful hazel eyes staring down at him with so much emotion.

 

Ben realized he was in fact lying on her chest, more precisely her breast. The moment he figured the position he was in, Ben pushed up, off of her breast. But unfortunately ended up straddling her, making it look even worse.  

 

Rey was looking at him with doe eyes. Ben felt even more awkward and in his haste to get up, he ended up landing on his ass on the floor beside the couch.

 

Suddenly Kal burst out laughing so hard he fell back on his bum as well. Ben could only shake his head.

 

But then he saw Rey grinning at him too. And she looked like she walked out of his dream. Her hair mussed but down, shorter than how she had it all those years ago. She definitely looked more mature. Her skin flushed from sleep, and eyes slightly puffy. But she was glowing and Ben could stare at her forever.

 

Until a soft plush toy hit the side of his face. Ben looked down at his assailant that landed on his lap. It was the grey plush elephant from last night. He looked up at the giggling kid, almost rolling on the carpet, amused by his own prank.

 

“Come here you little punk!” Ben said, pulling him closer by his ankle. Kal tried to get away, but Ben was already on him with a tickle attack.

 

Kal was kicking his arms and legs at Ben, “Stop!”

 

But succeeded into tackling him down, throwing arms around Ben. They were both laughing and breathing hard. Ben pulled the boy to his chest, feeling his small body against him. He was so small. But it was still too late. He didn't get to hold him for all these years. He was once a baby, who had never felt his father's touch. And Ben never had the chance to cradle his tiny baby to his chest. Now that he finally could, Ben didn't want to let go.

 

He had his eyes closed again, and felt Kal wipe his cheeks much like the night before.

 

“Ben, you are crying again? What is wrong?” The boy sounded genuinely concerned. Kal asked him furrowing his little brows. Ben noticed Kal furrowed his little brows much like he did his own.

 

“Nothing. Everything is fine,” he said sitting up and looking at the beautiful mother of his child. She was sitting on the couch hugging her knees to her chest. She was biting her lips to stop them from quivering, but her teary eyes were not sad.

 

He felt Kal’s stomach growling against his chest. “Someone's hungry,” he said smiling down at embarrassed face of his son.

 

Rey's phone started to ring. Ben looked at her, and said, “I'll make him breakfast. If you don't mind?”

 

He didn't want to do anything without her permission. Rey smiled brightly at him, that eased his nerves significantly.

 

“Of course. Kal can help you,” Rey said, picking up her phone.

 

Kal jumped up on his feet and started pulling Ben up by his hands.

 

“Let's go. I will show you around.” Ben could only follow him.

 

But not before noticing Rey stepping out of the balcony door as she picked up the phone.

 

* * *

 

Rey's heart felt full as she saw Kal pull Ben towards her kitchen. She had been a whirlwind of emotions since she woke up with Ben sleeping on her chest. And the easy interaction between her little man and his long lost father was tearing at her heart. She mourned the time lost and all she wanted to do was to stare at them and listen to them talk.

 

But her phone was ringing and it was Finn. Rey wasn't in the mood to answer but she realized he'd keep calling back. Worst case, he might show up. And Rey wasn't in the state to handle anyone or any unnecessary questions. Because she knew there would be plenty.

 

Rey never discussed the father of her child with anyone. And she knew her friends were curious. But they kept their curiosity at check around her. Well all except for Finn. He always wanted to know so he would be the hardest to pacify.

 

Rey stepped out of the balcony door and picked up the phone.

 

“Good Morning!” Finn said in a cheery voice. “We missed you last night.”

 

Rey thought about all the events from last night, any change would have resulted in a different outcome. But she was meant to go to the bookstore, meant to find the book, meant to know him, and find him.

 

She looked back inside through the glass door. Ben picked Kal up and placed him on top of the counter, as her baby animatedly told him where to find what.

 

“Morning,” Rey answered, remembering she was still on the phone.

 

“The girls went wild last night. Don't worry, I was the designated driver so I dropped them home safely. But I don't think we will be seeing them today.” he informed. “So I was calling to know if you are still up for lunch.”

 

Rey remembered her plans to meet her friends for lunch.

 

“I don't know,” Rey mumbled.

 

“You can bring Kal. I will pick you guys up and we can go somewhere kid friendly,” he insisted.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. She couldn't just take Kal to some kid friendly area, and expect him to get along with people. He would be agitated and anxious around strangers. And kids are not nice.

 

“I've to get a raincheck on the lunch, Finn. Let's wait until the girls feel up to it,” Rey said, then added under her breath, looking back inside. “I have too much on my plate right now.”

 

“Why, what's going on?” Finn asked. “I can come over to help.”

 

“Noh!” Rey exclaimed. “I mean thanks but it's fine. I will see you on Monday.”

 

Rey hung up before he could say anything.

 

Finn showing up here would only serve to make things worse. It would definitely push Kal over his edge.

 

She walked inside to smell bacon and eggs. Kal was still sitting on the counter. And Ben had two pans on the stove and he was simultaneously making omelets on one and frying bacon on the other.

 

His eyes instantly went to her when she slid the door shut. Rey saw the same warm look in his eyes from last night. Her cheeks were on fire just thinking about the kiss they shared. It had been so long she felt like that. And he could still render her breathless, just like he did all those years ago.

 

She walked to the breakfast island and took a seat on one of the stools.

 

Ben laid down a plate full of cheese omelet and toast with bacon on the side. Rey heard her stomach growl just smelling the food in front of her.

 

He then picked Kal up and set him down on the stool across from her, and sat himself down beside Kal.

 

They dug in and had their breakfast in comfortable silence, except for Kal’s deliberate interruptions about random facts. Ben wasn't impatient with the boy. He listened to Kal patiently, replying to his queries with enthusiasm.

 

Rey looked at their interactions with soft eyes. She'd never seen Kal so comfortable with anyone. And it only made her heart feel full.

 

After he was done, Kal had his arms up and Ben picked him up and set him down. The boy ran to the washroom to clean up.

 

He turned around to look at her, furrowing his brows at her expression.

 

“What?” he asked, picking up the plates and putting them on the sink. He did everything so meticulously, there was a strange rhythm to the way he moved. Which was astonishing to Rey because he was so huge, but somehow more graceful than anyone she knew.

 

“Nothing. He is so comfortable around you. Kal never opens up to anyone, especially men. It almost like you've been here forever,” Rey sighed.

“I could have been Rey,” he replied almost automatically, not unkindly but it still grated at her.

 

“I'm sorry,” he said immediately after he realized what he just said. “I didn't mean to hurt you.”

 

How he said it was so much like Kal, it gave Rey whiplash. Ben took her hand that was resting on the counter-- his touch was so gentle, yet firm. He brought her hand to his lips, and kissed them. “But I want to make something clear, I want to be here.” Rey felt her heart skip a beat at the admission. “If you'd have me.”

 

He sounded so genuine but Rey needed to know. She blurted it out so fast before she even had the realization to stop herself.

 

“But what about you? Are you _with_ someone?”

 

“Noh!” Ben exclaimed, “There was never someone,” he admitted as he cupped the side of her face.

 

Rey melted into his touch.

 

“And you?” Ben asked nervously. “I will back off if there is someone.” The muscle at his jaw clenched as he added firmly, “But I want to be a part of _his_ life, please.”

 

Before Rey could answer the doorbell rang. Ben and Rey both turned to look at the door.

 

Rey excused herself as she walked up to open the door with the chain lock still in place.

The greasy face of her portly superintendent peeked in.

 

“What is it this time Mr. Plutt?” Rey asked in an annoyed voice. This man was such a nuisance to her. He'd show up at odd hours trying fix things that really didn't need fixing.

“Your tub might be leaking. Complaint from 11B, I have to check,” Plutt informed.

 

“I thought you checked all the piping 2 weeks ago?” Rey asked, folding her arms across her chest.

 

The man's eyes flitted there as well, and they lingered a little too long on her cleavage. Rey cleared her throat, and Plutt met her eyes again.

 

“Well, I have to check again. It's procedure,” he insisted.

 

Rey rolled her eyes. She thought Plutt was creepy but harmless. But it was getting out of hand. His visits were becoming more frequent and his leering was getting on her nerves. Not to mention he made Kal agitated.

 

She opened up the chain lock to let the man in. He shuffled in with his heavy box of tools. He started making way to her bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw Ben in the kitchen. He looked back at Rey with curiosity in his gaze.

 

Ben was standing by the counter with his arms folded across his broad chest and a dangerous frown on his face.

 

Rey looked from Ben to Plutt, before speaking. “Mr. Plutt, the bathroom is that way,” she pointed.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your speculation for where the story is going? And what did you like or didn't like.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. For a fic writer anything is better than nothing. Even if you hate it. Lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal ran up to him standing behind him, looking around his thighs as he looked back at Plutt.
> 
> Plutt turned around to face Ben with a forced smile on his face.
> 
> “Get back to work!” Ben snapped.
> 
> The portly man hurried into the bathroom. Ben turned around and picked up Kal in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And shout out to you all for the love and support. Hence the super Early update!

**  
**

* * *

 

  
  


Ben listened to the whole conversation with the fat superintendent. Every second of it made him mad. From what he heard, he could ascertain that this leery man just looked for an excuse to show up in here.

 

His hands were already curling into fists as he saw the man walking towards her room. He heard Rey clear her throat, to draw his attention.

 

“You can use Kal’s bathroom if you want,” she told him with a smile. Ben's eyes softened seeing her smile. He nodded as he padded towards Kal’s room.

 

He was walking past Rey’s room when he saw Kal standing there with his hands on his waist. Plutt had his back to Kal, as he deliberately snooped around Rey’s room.

 

“What are you doing here?” Kal asked in an angry voice.

 

“None of your business, brat. Now scram!” he bellowed making Kal jump back.

 

Ben saw red. He gritted his teeth. The fact that Kal was inside the room only stopped him from punching the man into pulp.

 

“Kal,” He called. 

 

The boy's head snapped back. His angry expression changed into a relieved one.

 

“Come here,” 

 

Kal ran up to him standing behind him, looking around his thighs as he looked back at Plutt.

 

Plutt turned around to face Ben with a forced smile on his face.

 

“Get back to work!” Ben snapped. 

 

The portly man hurried into the bathroom. Ben turned around and picked up Kal in his arms. 

 

“Did you brush?” he asked.

 

Kal nodded, flashing his teeth.

 

“Good boy,” Ben smiled. 

 

He walked inside, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing Kal on his thigh. The boy got back to solving his rubix cube as they both sat there guarding against Plutt. Ben kept his eyes trained at the man through the open door. And Kal kept looking up every few minutes.

 

After 10 minutes, Plutt was done. Ben knew there wasn't anything wrong with it. Pipework would take more than a quick fix. His motivation to come here was more than that.

 

He could tell his son had instincts like him because Kal called on Plutt’s bullshit too. 

 

The man walked out wiping his hands, giving Ben an oily smile. 

 

Ben set Kal down, “Go to mom.” 

 

The boy nodded, giving Ben a meaningful look.

 

He stood up as soon as the boy left. 

 

“All done,” Plutt said, trying to make an exit, but Ben stood firmly in his way.

 

“There wasn't anything wrong, was there?” he asked in a calm voice.

 

Plutt’s face looked pale as he gulped. He mumbled something incoherent.

 

“Listen you bastard, if you ever show up in here or even look this way, be sure I'll find out,” he said in a dangerous voice. 

 

Platt nodded, trying to run again. But Ben pushed him back harshly. 

 

“And if you ever talk to him, let alone raise your voice with him, I will rip that throat out of your mouth.” Ben leaned in, “Understood?”

 

“Ye-s s-sir,” Plutt stuttered, as he picked up his tool kit, and rushing out of the room.

 

Ben stood there for a moment, counting his breaths, trying to calm himself down. Then he stepped into the bathroom, splashing some water on his face. 

 

Feeling himself calm, he wiped his face and walked back to the living room. Kal and Rey were sitting on the couch. Hearing him approach they both looked at him.

 

“Ben come!” Kal waved at him, “We are looking at old picture albums.”

 

Rey was looking at him timidly. Ben knew what she was doing. He smiled and joined them at the couch.

 

“This is my first photo. Mommy cried when I arrived. She said I made her happy. But I don't know why she cried,” Kal said, pointing at the photo, clearly taken after she was in labor with him. Rey looked overwhelmed and tired.

 

Once again, Ben felt the emptiness in his chest. She went through the pain of labor all alone. He could've been there, held her small hand. Been the first person to hold his son.

 

Kal turned the page. The photo was Rey’s pregnant belly. “This is when I was still inside mommy's belly. I was like a ball,” Kal explained.

 

Rey smiled looking at Ben. Kal certainly knew how to tell a story.

 

Like that, he turned the pages showing him picture after picture of Rey's pregnancy and then the early days after his birth.

 

Kal was a small baby with a gummy smile and big expressive eyes.

 

He always smiled, but Ben had a feeling it was because he was looking at Rey when these pictures were taken.

 

Rey let Kal describe all the photos and Ben listened on. He pictured what he would have been doing if he were there with them. 

 

They were sitting on the couch with Kal between them. The large photo album was spread across his lap. Rey had her body turned towards them, her arm folded over the back cushions, as she rested her head on her hand. 

 

Her eyes kept drifting from the album, to Kal, to him. She had a slight smile gracing her lips. Everytime their eyes met Rey gave him shy little smile. Ben laid his arm across the pillow behind Kal, extended it to Rey. He caressed her cheek and Rey leaned into the touch, turning her face to kiss into the inside of his palm.

 

Ben took a sharp intake of breath at the gesture. Tracing his thumb on the skin underneath her eyes, then over the cupid bow of her lips. She was so beautiful it was hard to look at her sometimes.

 

Ben sighed, then he felt Kal leaning his head on his chest as he chatted on. He looked down at the boy's small head pressed against his ribs. He looked back at Rey, who didn't miss the gesture either. Her eyes were glossy. For a boy like Kal this was a gesture of trust. And from her expression Ben understood he didn't reward anyone with his trust.

 

After a while Ben noticed Kal’s voice started to become sleepy, and he was yawning. Then slowly he dozed off against his chest.

 

Ben looked back at Rey who was smiling lovingly at the boy. 

 

“Nap time,” Rey mentioned.

 

Ben found it fascinating how Kal could just manage to talk one moment and fall asleep the next. Kids are amazing, Ben thought. Nothing in the world could get between them and naps. He wished he could sleep so peacefully, without the worry of the world. 

 

He did sleep soundly last night though. Ben didn’t know if it was just pure mental exhaustion from all the events of the day or just being with  _ her.  _

 

He looked back at the woman sitting beside him, she was lovingly gazing down at the sleeping boy, snuggling up to his side. She must be the most beautiful woman in the world and Ben just didn’t know how he managed to run into her once again. After all these years he almost gave up on hope of finding her again. But here she was, irrevocably tied to her. The mother of his son. Rey was tied to him my blood now. And Ben planned never to lose her again.

 

He shifted and pulled Kal up on his lap. The boy automatically molded onto his body. Lying on his chest, his ear pressed over Ben’s heart. His tiny hand found purchase on his shirt. Ben held him there, leaning back so he could be more comfortable. 

 

Rey brushed the lock of hair that fell over Kal’s eyes, before scooting closer to Ben. 

 

“He tends to do that. Fall asleep on me. He has been doing that since he was a baby. If you move now, he’d wake up. And wake up cranky.” She laughed wickedly.

 

But Ben didn’t mind, he would gladly be his pillow while he naps. He missed so much, he intended to not miss anything more.

 

He tilted his head back on the couch and turned to look at Rey again. She was so close and staring at him. All he wanted to do was kiss her again. He sighed and held his palm open for her. 

 

She smiled and took his hand, pulling it up on her lap, holding it in both her hands.

 

“So tell me about you. Do you have family?”

 

It was a sudden question but a valid one. And Ben would gladly answer any of her queries. 

 

“Yes. As a matter of fact I have quite a large one,” he replied.

 

Rey's face lit up. A big smile broke on her face.

 

“Tell me about them,” she urged.

 

“Well I have my mom and dad--" Ben started but was interrupt by a squealing Rey.

 

“Kal has grandparents!” She said in such a way Ben furrowed his eyebrows. Was he missing something?

 

Seeing his confusion Rey replied in a sad tone, “I never knew my parents. And my grandparents raised me up till I was 10.” She paused before continuing, “I thought just like me, Kal would never know his family. So I'm happy to know he has them.”

 

Ben felt his heart squeezing for his beautiful girl. She was so strong and brave. Raising a child all by herself when she herself was almost a child. If he thought about, she had Kal when she was 21. And that was without any support family.

 

“Well guess what? Not only does Kal have grandparents who would love him to bits, he also has great-uncles. My uncle Luke, my mother's twin brother.” 

 

“You have twins in your family!” Rey exclaimed.

 

Ben nodded amused by her excitement.

 

“And then I have uncle Chewie. My father's childhood friend, but they are more like brothers,” Ben explained.

 

“My grandfather Anakin died few years ago. I was very close to him.” He felt like telling her that because just like him, Kal was a lot like Anakin Skywalker.

 

“Oh Ben, I'm glad you have a family, and that Kal has people to call his own,” Rey sighed.

 

Ben squeezed her dainty hands in his.

 

“You both do,” he said bringing her hands up to lips and kissing them softly. “I'd like you to meet them. If you want to.” 

 

“I'd love that,” Rey said, leaning a little closer. 

 

Ben did too, as close as he could without waking the sleeping bundle. 

 

Rey lightly brushed her lips against his. Her hand automatically dipping into his hair. She deepened the kiss, as she ran her fingers through the strands.

 

Ben wanted more, he was getting lost in the feeling. But then felt the small body on his lap start to move.

 

He pulled away from Rey to look into the sleepy eyes of his son. The boy opened his eyes then blinked a couple of times. Then a board but sleepy smile broke into his face.

 

“I fell asleep,” he stated groggily.

 

“Yes, you did.” Ben smiled.

 

Kal stayed lying there on his chest for a few more seconds, then he looked at Rey.

 

“Mommy?” he called.

 

Rey leaned closer to the boy, “Yes sweetheart?”

 

Ben looked at her curiously. It's an endearing term he used for her. Hearing her say it sounded nice.

 

“Can we go to the park?” Kal asked, then after a short thoughtful pause, “And get ice cream?”

 

Rey laughed, ruffling his hair. “Of course.” 

 

Kal perked up, sitting straight.

 

“Can Ben come too?” he asked timidly.

 

Rey looked at him nervously.

 

“I'd love to come,” Ben replied.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family outing? Park, playground, long deliberately slow walk side by side.... what can go wrong? 
> 
> lol, thanks for you reactions in the last chapter, you see the power of the comments? :p
> 
> let me know your thought on this one. love you all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey smiled, looking from one to the other. They looked so much alike. She never considered Kal to be this much like his father. Now that Ben was here, a lot of Kal’s behavior and habits made sense to Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for disappearing on you. I have been dealing with some things. And had a terrible block. Also just needed a break from the fandom. 2 and half years of constant reylo-ing can be a hard.
> 
> Anyway. I promised a chapter on my birthday and here it is.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

* * *

 

As they drove to the park, Kal kept talking excitedly from the backseat. He told Ben about his favorite game for awhile, which he seemed to listen to intently.

 

Rey smiled, looking from one to the other. They looked so much alike. She never considered Kal to be this much like his father. Now that Ben was here, a lot of Kal’s behavior and habits made sense to Rey.

 

For example, they rubbed at their nose with the back of their hands, almost the same way. Rey always grew Kal’s hair longer than usual to hide his big ears. She loved her baby’s adorable ears. They were so endearing. But she heard more than once people commenting how unfortunate that he had those unusual ears.

 

Since then Rey grew them out to hide his ears. She didn't want kids to tease him for it. Rey knew kids could be to mean.

 

Ben got out and started to help Kal out of his seat. Rey looked at him in wonder. His action seemed so seamless and there was a practiced ease in the way he moved his fingers.

 

Kal was super excited to be out in the park especially with Ben. He was showing Ben everything he enjoyed about the park. Kal didn't really play with other kids, he preferred playing alone. But with Ben he was willing to participate.

 

Rey was surprised at her son's enthusiasm. Ben brought that out in him and Rey was thankful for it.

 

They played catch for a while, then joined this other father and son to play some ball. Rey sat on her bench looking at them adoringly. She usually played with him but today she was letting them spend some time together. Because stars knew it was long overdue.

 

Ben seemed to be enjoying it more than Kal. If that was even possible, because her son looked ecstatic.

 

She found Ben stealing glances at her. His eyes were so full of emotion it made her heart swell also at the same time her knees weak. She wondered if she had this man alone after so long if she'd be able to control herself.

 

They had lunch that Rey packed for them. Kal was sitting on Ben's lap chewing on the sandwich. Rey couldn't keep her eyes off them. Ben was so attentive. She dreamed about having him in their life. But in reality he was more than what she expected him to be.

 

An older couple was walking by when Ben was wiping Kal’s face smeared with mustards. Rey was smiling at them, when the lady spoke out.

 

“You have such a beautiful family, my dear,” she told Rey with a kind voice.

 

Rey's eyes shot up to look at the couple. They were both smiling down at her. Ben and Kal turned around to see them as well.

 

“He went after his dad, that’s for sure,” the husband added.

 

Ben shared glances with Rey. She felt her cheeks burn. But they weren't wrong, Kal looked a lot like Ben.

 

“Thank you,” Ben replied to them politely.

 

Kal looked around confused but then he shrugged and got back to his food.

 

After the couple left, Rey felt Ben grabbing her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

Rey fell for him a little more at that moment. And she didn't know what to do with that feeling.

 

She was lost in her thoughts the whole ride back home.

 

* * *

 

The door of her room burst open. Ben was kissing her so hard but pulled away, cupping her face.

 

“Shhh. Are you okay?” he asked, to which Rey nodded. She loved the way he looked deep into her eyes, full with concern. “We can't make too much noise. Kal is sleeping.”

 

But Rey was impatient. She had waited too long. So very long. And he was here. She never thought she would ever find him. All those long nights of longing. Only one memory to get her off. It wasn't enough. It was never enough or the same.

 

She pulled him back to her lips, capturing the plush bottom lip between her teeth, biting it viciously.

 

Ben hissed, but she had the right effect on him. His hands just became rougher. He picked her up in his arms and threw her on the bed. Rey landed on the mattress with a little umph.

 

But before she could get her bearings, he was on top of her attacking her lips once again.

 

He had his hands up her top, squeezing her breasts.

 

“Oh stars, I've missed them,” he said, pulling away from her. “This feels like a dream.”

 

He pushed her top up revealing her bra. His hand going around her back, unclasping the lacy material.

 

Rey sucked in sharp breath when his thumb brushed against her sensitive peaks. Ben leaned in and took one of her nipples in his mouth, giving it a hard suck before pulling away.

 

Ben kissed her again, that turned into a heavy make out session soon. He was lying on top of her and Rey loved his weight on top of her.

 

“Are you sure about this?” he suddenly asked pulling away.

 

Rey was almost too eager at nodding. Ben smiled down at her enthusiasm but Rey didn't care. She waited way too long for this. For him, his touch. Six long years. Rey didn't know about him, but she couldn't bear to be with someone else.

 

She never felt interest in anyone either. It wasn't like people didn't approach her. There were plenty of suitors but no one was him and she only ever wanted him.

 

Rey never even admitted it, even to herself.

 

But she knew it now; there was no denying it.

 

Especially as he kissed her neck and his hands traveled down to her pants. He was slowly massaging her clit as his lips left trails down her sternum.

 

“Ben!” she moaned out.

 

He stopped immediately, pulling away.

 

 _No, no, no…_ She didn't want him to stop.

 

Her hands shot up, trying to hold him back, hold him close.

 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Ben whispered.

 

“Yes!” Rey gasped out, pulling him back to her lips kissing him hard.

 

“Don't stop. Please,” she urged against his lips.

 

It seemed Ben finally got the hint because his reaction to it was instantaneous.

 

His hands traveled down to her waist, pulling her pants down along with her panties in one go. He lifted up her torso and in one smooth movement was inside her.

 

Rey groaned into the crook of his shoulder as he sheathed himself into her tight pussy. She was so wet and ready for him, Ben didn't face any resistance as he slid in.

 

“Oh stars, you are tight,” he gritted out, “Just like I remember.”

 

He grasped the back of her head as he started to thrust into her. Rey sunk her fingers in the soft hair on the back of his head, her fingers tightening in them.

 

“Mmhm" was all Rey could get out.

 

Her legs came around his waist, ankles locking him in. She rocked her hips, urging him forward.

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her small waist pulling her up and he got on his knees. He thrust up into her as she looked down at him through the hair fell over her eyes.

 

She brushed her lips onto his as she pressed up on his shoulders, pushing herself up and down on his hardness.

 

She heard him growl, then felt his warm mouth closing around her left breast. He bit into the hard nipple then sucked it soothingly.

 

Rey kept moving up and down on him, hugging his face into her chest.

 

She felt herself rising towards her climax when Ben pushed her down on the bed, pinning her wrists over her head. Rey yelped in surprise but looking up she found him ginning at her wickedly.

 

He started to push harder and harder. Rey could tell he too was approaching his peak. His movements became less coordinated and more aggressive. Which was fine by Rey, as stars knew she needed it.

 

The new angle was reaching places Rey never thought possible and she was loving every second of it.

 

She was so close she could hardly breathe. Then he pulled up and looked deep into her eyes. His face was flushed and sweat was dripping down his long nose. His eyes were dark and full of longing and adoration.

 

Rey didn't realize she was holding her breath, until Ben spoke.

 

“Breathe and let go, love,” he whispered so tenderly, Rey felt her heart bursting in million pieces, as she crossed over the edge, free falling into her bliss.

 

She heard him let out a low scream. His head was now buried into her neck. She could barely move, but felt the urge to pull him even closer.

 

She could feel his heart beating against her. And her own wasn't faring any better. After a while both their breathing slowed down, so did their hearts.

 

“I hope we didn't wake him up,” Ben mumbled into her skin.

 

They both burst out laughing.

 

“Nope,” Rey said, in between the chuckles. “In that aspect he went after mommy. He has a deep sleep.”

 

Ben pushed up on one of his elbow, getting off her body. Every cell in her body protested at the loss of weight, but she didn't show it on her face. It was very hard, but she didn't want to seem too clingy.

 

He looked down at her, resting his head on his palm.

 

“Well knowing our luck, we might just have made him a little sibling. So he should be happy,” Ben smirked.

 

Rey felt her cheeks burn, she couldn't hold back this reaction.

 

Ben seemed to have realized what he just said, and blood started to drain from his face. He hinted on this to be more than just a spur of the moment spontaneous action. That it might be a long term thing, like it was normal and they were just any couple who had a baby together and planned to have more.

 

Rey was trying hard not to freak out. And Ben clearly was trying to come up with something to cover up. But in the end both decided to give up. Although Ben was the first one to break the silence.

 

“Rey, I want more than just be a part of Kal’s life.” He swallowed. “I want to be part of yours too.” He laid back, looking up at the ceiling.

 

Rey didn't know what to say. Her heart and body were screaming out, she wanted the same.

 

On the other hand, her mind and her brain were trying to be rational.

 

She needed time. But they had wasted so much time already.

 

Not hearing any response from her, Ben added in a small voice, “Of course if you want that. I mean I have been trying to find you for so long. I might come off a little weird, but rest assured I would respect your decisions and choices.”

 

Rey felt so touched by his sincerity. She wanted everything he did but was too scared to admit it out loud. So she just turned to him and cuddled into his side, burying her face into his chest.

 

Ben wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer. He didn't probe any further. Rey was grateful for his understanding.

 

She sighed into his chest when he pressed a kiss on her hair. Her eyes were heavy and she felt safe and relaxed for the first time in years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> *Runs and hides* please be gentle. I plan to write a couple more chapters. It's gonna be short. Well depending on the response. If you want more let me know.


End file.
